Slippy Sodor
Slippy Sodor is the fifth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Thomas has a cracked funnel and goes to the Sodor Steamworks for a replacement. The first two funnels are too small or too big; so Kevin collects the only spare funnel left, which looks very funny and makes Thomas feel very embarrassed. Thomas is then sent to the docks to collect Mr. Bubbles' special bubble liquid for his show. Along the way, engines laugh at him. He puffs away quickly, spilling bubble liquid on the nearby road. This causes Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles to crash into a muddy ditch, a haystack, and a pond. By the time Thomas arrives at Knapford, all of the liquid is gone. Thomas rushes away to collect some more. This time, he goes slowly and makes it to Knapford safely. The show is a great success and all the children realise Thomas' funny funnel looks just like Mr. Bubbles' hat. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Cranky (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Teacher Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Town Square * The Coal Hopper Trivia * This episode screened before the original broadcast of the thirteenth season in select US theatres. * This episode is similar to the fourth season episode, Special Funnel. * When Thomas glares at Henry for laughing at his funnel, watch his eyes. They slide from looking forward to looking at Henry, similar to how the model eyes moved. * According to The Little Blue Book, Thomas was going to blow a big bubble through his funnel. This idea was carried over for the ride Bubbling Boilers. Goofs * In one scene, Gordon's brake coach is at the front of his train, then it is at the back. * In some shots, the inside of Mr. Bubbles' mouth is blue. * When both Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles are messy, the hay is static. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Slippy Sodor 4-pack (discontinued) * TrackMaster - Thomas In "Slippy Sodor" (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains - Thomas with red funnel, flatbed with barrel of bubble liquid and Mr. Bubbles * Books - Bubble Trouble and Holiday Gift Set In Other Languages Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Splish, Splash, Splosh! DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection US * Splish, Splash, Splosh! DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection AUS * ABC For Kids - Best Bites AUS/France/Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Malaysia/Finland * Splish, Splash, Splosh! POL * Splish, Splash, Splosh DVD Boxsets * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack CHN * Slippy Sodor (Chinese DVD) JPN * Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas GER * The Lion of Sodor DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories Gallery File:SlippySodortitlecard.png|Title card File:SlippySodorNorwegianTitleCard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:SlippySodorFinnishTitleCard..png|Finnish title card File:SlippySodorRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:SlippySodorKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:SlippySodor1.png File:SlippySodor2.png File:SlippySodor3.png File:SlippySodor4.png File:SlippySodor5.png File:SlippySodor6.png File:SlippySodor7.png File:SlippySodor8.png File:SlippySodor9.png File:SlippySodor10.png File:SlippySodor11.png File:SlippySodor12.png|Victor and Thomas File:SlippySodor13.png File:SlippySodor14.png File:SlippySodor15.png File:SlippySodor16.png File:SlippySodor17.png File:SlippySodor18.png File:SlippySodor19.png File:SlippySodor20.png File:SlippySodor21.png File:SlippySodor22.png File:SlippySodor23.png File:SlippySodor24.png File:SlippySodor25.png File:SlippySodor26.png File:SlippySodor27.png File:SlippySodor28.png File:SlippySodor29.png File:SlippySodor30.png File:SlippySodor31.png File:SlippySodor32.png File:SlippySodor33.png File:SlippySodor34.png File:SlippySodor35.png File:SlippySodor36.png File:SlippySodor37.png File:SlippySodor38.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles File:SlippySodor39.png File:SlippySodor40.png File:SlippySodor41.png File:SlippySodor42.png File:SlippySodor43.png File:SlippySodor44.png File:SlippySodor45.png File:SlippySodor46.png File:SlippySodor47.png File:SlippySodor48.png File:SlippySodor49.png File:SlippySodor50.png File:SlippySodor51.png File:SlippySodor52.png File:SlippySodor53.png File:SlippySodor54.png File:SlippySodor55.png File:SlippySodor56.png File:SlippySodor57.png File:SlippySodor58.png File:SlippySodor59.png File:SlippySodor60.png File:SlippySodor61.png File:SlippySodor62.png File:SlippySodor63.png File:SlippySodor64.png File:SlippySodor65.png File:SlippySodor66.png File:SlippySodor67.png File:SlippySodor68.png File:SlippySodor69.png File:SlippySodor70.png File:SlippySodor71.png File:SlippySodor72.png File:SlippySodor73.png File:SlippySodor74.png File:SlippySodor75.png File:SlippySodor76.png File:SlippySodor77.png File:SlippySodor78.png File:SlippySodor79.png File:SlippySodor80.png File:SlippySodor82.png File:SlippySodor83.png File:SlippySodor84.png File:SlippySodor85.png File:SlippySodor86.png File:SlippySodor87.png File:SlippySodor88.png File:SlippySodor89.png File:SlippySodor90.png File:SlippySodor91.png File:SlippySodor92.png File:SlippySodor93.png File:SlippySodor94.png File:SlippySodor95.png File:SlippySodor96.png File:SlippySodor97.png File:SlippySodor98.png File:SlippySodor99.png File:SlippySodor100.png File:SlippySodor101.png File:SlippySodor102.png File:SlippySodor103.png File:SlippySodor104.png File:SlippySodor105.png File:SlippySodor106.png File:SlippySodor107.png File:SlippySodor108.png File:SlippySodor109.png File:SlippySodor110.png File:SlippySodor111.png File:SlippySodor112.png File:SlippySodor113.png File:SlippySodor114.png File:SlippySodor115.png File:SlippySodor116.png File:SlippySodor117.png File:SlippySodor118.png File:SlippySodor119.png File:SlippySodor120.png File:SlippySodor121.png File:SlippySodor122.png File:SlippySodor123.png File:SlippySodor124.png File:SlippySodor125.png File:SlippySodor126.png File:SlippySodor127.png File:SlippySodor128.png File:SlippySodor129.png File:SlippySodor130.png File:SlippySodor131.png File:BubbleTrouble1.jpg File:BubbleTrouble2.jpg File:BubbleTrouble3.jpg File:BubbleTrouble4.jpg File:BubbleTrouble5.jpg File:BubbleTrouble6.jpg File:BubbleTrouble7.jpg File:BubbleTrouble8.jpg File:BubbleTrouble9.jpg File:BubbleTrouble10.jpg File:BubbleTrouble(book)1.png File:BubbleTrouble(book)2.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySlippySodor4-Pack.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|TrackMaster File:Wind-upSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Wind-up Thomas with red funnel File:Wind-upBubbleLiqudFlatbed.jpg|Bubble Liquid Flatbed File:BubbleTrouble(book).jpg|Book File:KevinStoryLibrary.jpg|2010 Story Library Book File:Kevin2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book Episode File:Slippy Sodor - British Narration|UK Narration File:Slippy Sodor - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video